Untangled
by Blossoming Rose
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran lose contact after a whirlwind college romance, but when Syaoran returns on her wedding day, will she learn to love him once again? SxS, sliiiight ExT. R&R! Chapter 12! The last chapter!
1. Prologue

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

**Prologue**

"Syaoran-kun! You're returning to Hong Kong?" The poor girl's eyes were filled with tears as her boyfriend of eight months packed his things into a small brown suitcase.

The boy looked at her, "Sakura, I'm sorry. It's... it's my mother. She wanted me to go back."

"But, Syaoran-kun! What about us?"

"You know this, Sakura, we can't let this relationship go on."

"No! We... we can have a long distance relationship. It'll work out, Syaoran-kun, I promise."

"Sorry, Sakura. It's over." Syaoran frowned at her. _It was fun while it lasted_, he told himself.

Sakura's tears fell onto the white sheets of Syaoran's dormitory bed.

He walked to where the petite girl stood, and held her shoulder, "Goodbye, Sakura."

The girl wrapped her thin arms around Syaoran's waist, sobbing uncontrollably. For what was probably the last time ever, she breathed in the faint scent of Syaoran's cologne. She could remember all the times they spent together, the times they strolled around the campus, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's company. Sakura never felt happier whenever she was with Syaoran, yet now... Syaoran was stepping out of her life.

Sakura couldn't help but cry out to the heavens. "Why? What wrong did I do for something like this to happen to me?" she shouted in her mind, "My life was perfect, and now it's ruined all over again!" she knew she was staining Syaoran's shirt with her silly tears, but she couldn't stop.

Syaoran looked at the girl leaning on him with pity in his eyes. His arms were around her thin shoulders, and he could feel her sobbing silently. He also felt her tears seeping into the front of his shirt... _man, that's going to stain_.

"Sakura..." Syaoran said softly to the girl in his arms. "Sakura, it's time."

Sakura looked up earnestly, "Time?" she managed to choke out before bursting into a new round of sobbing.

"Yes... the plane is scheduled at 9:30." Syaoran said quietly.

Sakura stared into Syaoran's eyes as he shifted around uncomfortably. If he didn't hurry, he would be too late to catch the plane.

"Syaoran... do you love me?"

_Great. What is this? A break-up interrogation?_ Syaoran frowned, "Sakura! Please. This is no time for making—"

"Syaoran. Do you love me?" Sakura repeated her question, this time with more resolve. She removed her arms from around his waist and wiped her cheeks.

"What do you think?" Syaoran squirmed. He was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. What was wrong with this girl?

"Syaoran. Do you love me?" Sakura said for the third time. She demanded, actually.

Syaoran ignored her. He wanted to say yes, as he always did to other girls. But he couldn't. He did not love Kinomoto Sakura. And for some reason, he couldn't tell her that either. He picked up his suitcase, and glanced at Sakura for one last time. Sakura was still staring at him, her expression a mixture of anger, sadness and pain.

"Goodbye, Sakura." He said—his last words to her—and walked out of the door.

A/N: And that's the prologue! 1st chappy will come soon. As of now, please R&R!

--Rikka K


	2. Chapter 1: Prewedding Jitters

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

**Chapter 1: Pre-wedding Jitters**

"Sakura-chan! You look beautiful!" Chiharu exclaimed upon seeing Sakura as she emerged from the dressing room in a pale pink gown. It had a long flowing skirt, embroidered intricately with sequined sakura petals. The bodice fitted perfectly to each and every one of Sakura's curves, and the lace straps hugged her upper arms, leaving her neck and shoulders bare.

Sakura blushed at Chiharu's comment, "Thank you. Do you think Eriol will like it?"

Chiharu smiled, "Of course he will! Eriol-kun will surely love it." She sighed dreamily before continuing, "You know, Sakura-chan, I envy you some times. Your life seems so perfect! You have a great job," Chiharu counted off her fingers one by one, "You live in a great house, and now, you're marrying a great man! Eriol-kun is really lucky to have you for his bride." This comment earned another blush from Sakura.

"My, my. Quite the blushing bride, aren't you, Sakura-chan?" Rika, a tall lovely woman who happened to be Sakura's wedding planner entered the room where Sakura was displaying her wedding gown to a dreamy-looking Chiharu.

"Rika-chan, I love the dress very much. Arigato!" Sakura beamed at Rika.

"It's made by Daidouji Tomoyo. If you must know, Daidouji-san is a world famous fashion designer." said Rika, "When I asked her to design your gown, she sent her plans to me straight from Hong Kong, where she stayed recently for a fashion expo."

At that moment, Sakura felt very glad that she had chosen Rika to be her wedding planner. No one else could do a better job, she thought. Sakura, Chiharu, and Rika were classmates in grade school, and until now, they were still very good friends.

"I'd better change out of this, then we can go meet Eriol for lunch." she said, smiling, before turning back into the small dressing room.

-----------------------------------

When Sakura, Rika and Chiharu entered the restaurant, Eriol was already sitting at a small table by the window. Eriol, ever the gentleman, stood up to greet the three women, and then he asked Sakura how her gown was. Sakura smiled at him, "It was perfect!" But before she could tell more about it, the waiter had approached their table with menus.

After they ordered, Rika took out a couple of cream-colored envelopes from her handbag and showed Eriol and Sakura. "These are invitations. Check if everything is right."

Sakura took a card out of the envelope. On the cover, in loopy elegant writing was written, "E & S" Inside, on the left were the words, "We would like to invite you to attend and witness the marriage of two souls, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Kinomoto Sakura." After that was the date, place and time that the wedding would take place. Sakura glanced at the other side of the card, where the guests of honor were listed. She smiled upon seeing Chiharu's name under "bridesmaid". She still remembered the time that she had asked her. Chiharu's whole face had lit up when Sakura told her she was getting married, even before Sakura said the word "bridesmaid". When Sakura said that Eriol had proposed, Chiharu demanded to know all the exact details, from how to where to when he said it.

Sakura's eyes trailed off to a name neatly labeled and found herself in a shock, "Li Syaoran, Best man." the card said.

_There must be some mistake, _Sakura thought, _this can't be the same Li Syaoran I used to know… That's right… I'm probably just jumping to conclusions again._

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Eriol asked with a worried look on his face.

Sakura shook her head, "It's nothing. I was just wondering about this… best man of yours."

Eriol grinned," You don't have to worry about Syaoran, he's a great guy, although he tends to goof off pretty often. He's coming next week for our wedding, and by then, you'll get to know him. Or maybe you already do?"

Sakura most definitely did, but she lied and said, "I may have encountered the name once or twice."

Eriol looked pensive for a while, "You probably have. You had your degree at the University of Osaka, didn't you? Well, Syaoran used to study there before he moved to Hong Kong. He's based there, as of now."

--------------------------------

A week later, Sakura was beginning to experience sudden unexplained stomachaches and loss of appetite, but Rika assured her that it was normal—just a case of pre-wedding jitters, she said. Sakura trusted her, but when she finally met her soon-to-be husband's best man, she realized that the coming wedding wasn't the only cause.

Sakura tossed and turned in bed the night before she was to meet Syaoran, yet sleep seemed to be avoiding her deliberately. Her mind wandered, and she began thinking of the man she believed she would never see again. What would he look like now? He'd probably look older, and his hair grown out. Syaoran had always wanted to have his hair grown out. Sakura relished the thought, before switching her mind to other, more pressing matters.

What would she say to him? What would it be like when Syaoran saw her again? Sakura's mind was overflowing with unanswered questions and what-ifs. What if Syaoran did love her?

Li Syaoran…the man she loved—or used to, anyway. Sakura shook her head. No, that relationship was never real from the beginning; Syaoran had made sure of it. He never loved her. And besides, that happened about 5 years ago! This was no time to be thinking of ex-boyfriends, if you could call Syaoran that. Sakura was getting married in three weeks. She was happy, and that was all that mattered.

The next day, they arrived at a small cozy restaurant across town, five minutes before schedule. Eriol had insisted they arrive early, so they wouldn't keep their guests waiting. That was one thing Sakura loved about her fiancé; he was always responsible and mature. Since Sakura didn't exactly act like an adult, Eriol's maturity was enough for the two of them.

The couple waited for half an hour before Syaoran and his girlfriend, a pale dark-haired beauty with striking amethyst eyes, arrived. Eriol immediately introduced Syaoran to Sakura. Syaoran looked at her for a long time, and then he said, "Eriol must be lucky to have you for his bride."

Sakura's heart fell. Syaoran didn't recognize her! He probably forgot all about her the moment he stepped onto Hong Kong. Sakura forced a smile on her face, "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you, Li-kun."

"Please, call me Syaoran." he laughed, "No need for formalities. By the way, this is Tomoyo, my girlfriend."

Tomoyo beamed, "It's so nice to meet you. You are Kinomoto Sakura, aren't you? Rika's friend?"

Sakura nodded shyly in response.

"Well, how was the dress?" She asked, then turning to Syaoran and Eriol, she said, "I designed her wedding gown, you know."

Sakura beamed, "I loved it very much, Daidouji-san. Thank you. It was beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm just Tomoyo to you, Sakura, if I may call you that. By the way, that cardigan is just fabulous. Where'd you get it?"

And so, Sakura and Tomoyo chatted away about fashion, gossip, and the like, while Eriol and Syaoran talked about old times. All in all, it was a wonderful experience, and Sakura knew that she had found a new friend in Tomoyo.

As the two couples exchanged goodbyes, Sakura asked Tomoyo, "Could we meet for coffee sometime?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Sure. Here's my number. Call me, will you?"

Sakura nodded and took the greeting card Tomoyo gave her.

The next morning, Tomoyo called Sakura.

"Sakura, I have the most fabulous idea. You know how people say that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach, right?" she chirped.

Sakura replied hesitantly, "Uh… Yes…"

"Well then, how about dinner for tomorrow night? But we're gonna cook!"

"Uh…Tomoyo? Are you drunk?"

--------------------------------

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" A groggy Sakura groaned as she opened the door to see an ever-bright Tomoyo holding a hundred shopping bags.

"Look what I brought! I have eggs, milk, flour, chicken, shrimp, chocolate ice cream, lobster…" Tomoyo walked in Sakura's kitchen, leaving the poor girl scratching her head of messy hair.

Minutes later, Sakura and Tomoyo were standing in the kitchen, wearing proper aprons, and ready to cook.

"Well, let's get started!" Sakura said, feeling much better now. "Tomoyo, could you break those eggs?"

Tomoyo nodded, smiling widely, "Sure! But… how?"

--------------------------------

A/N: And that is the first chapter. Please read and review! The next chappie will be written by Sakura Asakura. :P –Rikka K.


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

The two girls stared at each other blankly. They did not know what to do with the food, since they were not very good cooks.

Suddenly, Tomoyo saw something which caught her eye. Smiling, she called for Sakura's attention.

"How about we use that?" Tomoyo pointed at the book near the counter; it was a cook book for dummies, the one that Sakura bought when her maid ran off.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. '_Why hadn't I thought about that? Oh, I should really make these pre-wedding jitters go away, or else I'll go nuts! Well, maybe not now, but soon...'_

"Ok! Let's do it Tomoyo!" the soon-to-be Mrs. Eriol Hiiragisawa said cheerfully.

They started preparing the dishes, from the appetizer to the dessert. The whole afternoon was just enough for the two, yup, just enough for them to burn the house down.

They chatted while preparing. Their first try was really a mess, for Sakura almost burned the entire kitchen, making them both have a burnt look, even Tomoyo almost burned her beautiful ebony hair.

Laughter filled the air, making both of them lose track of time.

"Sakura, it's time to get serious." Tomoyo commented as she looked at her watch for a moment.

"Yes, you're right, now let's get back to work."

Time ticked by so fast, and after all of their hard work, they finally finished everything that they needed to do.

'_Oh I hope Eriol would be happy when he sees these, after all I went through a lot of trouble just for this dinner! If he doesn't like these, I swear I'll burn him to death!' _

Sakura said as smoke came out from her ears.

"Ah, Sakura? Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked her friend.

Noticing what was happening to her, she let out an evil laugh.

"Oh yes, I'm fine Tomoyo-darling." Sakura continued her laugh, making Tomoyo feel uneasy.

'_Oh, what a girl! She's definitely one girl that I need to look after. She resembles the girl that Syaoran told me about a few years ago, his first true love. Oh well, it can't be Sakura, because she did not even remember Syaoran, and Syaoran did not remember her too. I mustn't jump to conclusions.' _Tomoyo sighed in assurance that her lover was not going to dump her.

"Sakura, let me help you get dressed up."

"Ok, let's go upstairs."

"Um... Tomoyo, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked while walking up the stairs.

"Sure."

"How did you meet Li Syaoran?"

"Mmm…" Tomoyo pondered the thought for a second, and she started to speak.

"Actually, we met five years ago. It was that time, at the airport, and he was just arriving from Hong Kong. And I was also doing the same thing. After that…"

"Go on, Tomoyo." Sakura urged her to go on further.

"After that, we met, and started going out, and eventually we became lovers."

"Oh so that's what happened, hey, you have a nice fairy tale there ya know!"

"Tell me, Sakura, is it right for me to be envying somebody who is not acknowledged by your loved one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just forget about it."

"Well, all right."

Tomoyo fixed Sakura's hair, making it nice and smooth. Next, she did Sakura's dress, which was especially made by Tomoyo herself.

"Now that's what I call a real goddess!" Tomoyo smiled at her newest creation. – Soon-to-be Mrs. Hiiragisawa, in her most dazzling dinner dress.

"Thanks, Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey look! Eriol's here! Quick! Get ready."

The ebony haired girl swiftly went down the stairs and met Eriol at the door. "Hey!" was all she could say. She was so stunned to see Eriol in a black tuxedo, hair combed nicely and his eyes, his dark blue eyes made her want to take him away from Sakura.

"Is Sakura there?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, come in." she led him into the living room and told Eriol to wait for Sakura who would be there shortly.

After a few moments, Sakura appeared in front of him. She was so beautiful in the dress Tomoyo especially made for her, her eyes were gleaming with happiness; her face was full of life. And her smile made Eriol's world turn into paradise.

"Hi, Eriol!" Sakura said as she went down and kissed Eriol on the lips.

"Come on! Let's have dinner!" Sakura pulled Eriol and made him come with her to the garden.

Behind the door, Tomoyo stood there, a frown forming on her face.

"You're lucky, Sakura. I wish Syaoran would be like Eriol…"

Sakura was laughing hard with Eriol, they were talking about their childhood love, and eventually, their future.

"How many kids would you like?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Mmm.. how about six? So that we can have a basketball team, and a muse." Eriol answered childishly.

"That many? HOE!"

"Just kidding, two are enough."

"You're such a joker."

"You know..." Eriol inched closer to Sakura, making her blush so much. "… You are so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you… Come on let's eat!"

They ate in silence at first, Sakura was so nervous about the food that she decided not to talk too much. Sensing that Eriol liked the food that she cooked, Sakura started talking again.

The two chatted while eating, teasing each other, tickling each other, and laughing all the way.

"How did you find the food?"

"Great!"

"You know, I have something that I wanted to give you."

He reached his pockets, and pulled out a beautiful box, the color of it was dark blue, almost like Eriol's own hair.

He then went to Sakura's side, making her gasp in admiration.

"Eriol…" was all she could utter.

"Shhh… Listen. For some reason…" he knelt in front of her and held her hand.

"I felt that I had to do this. Sakura, you are going to be my wife soon, and so I give you this." Eriol opened the box and there it was, the most beautiful ring in the world.

"This was handed down from generation to generation, and now as the nearing Mrs. Eriol Hiiragisawa, accept this as token of my love."

"Oh Eriol…" She reached for his face, and kissed him passionately.

end of chapter two

HEY PEEPS! Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry if this chapter was short, it seemed that I have forgotten some of our plot, hehe… hope you review! Ciao!- Sakura Asakura

next chapter will be written by Rikka K.

Reviews and comments and suggestions are accepted.

For those who want to flame us, we don't accept anonymous flamers.


	4. Chapter 3: Rendezvous

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

**Chapter 3: Rendezvous**

Sakura strolled casually into the bakery the next day, carefully holding her purse so that her newly-acquired possession was in full view of everyone's curious eyes.

"A gift from Eriol, I hope?" Rika said, walking towards the blushing girl, ignoring the others who were staring wistfully at the ring on Sakura's finger.

Sakura smiled, "Of course."

Rika laughed, "Well then, let's talk business. Here's a catalog of wedding cakes. Shall we begin then?"

About an hour later, Sakura and Rika had decided on a triple tiered strawberry mint cake, complete with pink sakura petal frosting and sun shapes around the top. They had already sampled over dozens of cakes and so Rika suggested that they go out for tea to "wash away the lingering sweetness". Sakura didn't find anything wrong about the sweetness, but then again, she was Sakura.

Meanwhile, as they were enjoying steaming cups of tea, Eriol was in the park with Syaoran, chatting and reminiscing the old days.

"I still remember when you used to clog the toilet on purpose and the principal would be so sick and tired of seeing you, she would just leave you alone." Eriol laughed, shaking his head. "It's been so long, Syaoran. But come on now, tell me about yourself." he turned to look at his friend. Syaoran didn't seem to be in the mood though, because he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"SYAORAN! Hey, snap out of it."

"Oh. Sorry, Eriol. I was just... thinking."

"Of what?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Well... things."

"Like?"

"You know, my family's business, and such. Mother had a fit when I told her I was coming to see your wedding. Screamed her head off about how you couldn't just have the wedding in Hong Kong like everybody else."

"I can answer that."

"I know, Eriol. You aren't like everybody else because you're Japanese, although you may be a descendant of my ancestors."

"Yeah. That's it."

"Mother... sometimes I can't stand her." Syaoran shook his head.

"Ah don't worry. But does she like Tomoyo?"

"Umm, yeah, a little. I don't know. When Tomoyo's around, Mother acts so nice, but when she's gone, Mother would start rattling on and on. You know, why I couldn't marry a Chinese woman and all."

"I can answer that too."

Syaoran looked up at his friend in surprise.

"Syaoran, you may be Chinese in blood, you will always be Japanese in heart and spirit."

The chestnut-haired man was silent, but he smiled at Eriol, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. But for now, you have to go pick Tomoyo up at the boutique."

"Oh, right. You coming along?"

"No thanks. I have to meet up with Sakura. Wedding cake and all."

"Okay. And um, Eriol?"

"Yeah?"

"I might have said this already, but I'll say it again. Congratulations. Sakura is a nice girl. She deserves you."

"About Sakura, do you--"

"Later, Eriol. I have to go now."

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Bye." Eriol watched his friend get into his car once he reached the parking lot. He sighed, then took out his phone to call a taxi.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura called out to her fiancee once she saw him enter the coffee shop. Eriol turned around and smiled brightly as he made his way towards Sakura's table.

"Hiirigizawa-kun, here. Try out your cake." Rika handed Eriol the beautifully wrapped box containing a slice of the cake Sakura had picked out.

Eriol opened the box and, with a spoon, dug out a generous piece, "Mm... delicious. Brilliant, Sakura, Rika. Strawberry and mint. I never knew it was a good pair."

"Your favorite and mine, Eriol." Sakura grinned.

"It's perfect." the blue haired man smiled lovingly at her future wife, "Just as you are."

Sakura blushed, "Aw, Eriol! Stop teasing."

"But it's true!" Eriol laughed.

"See? You're laughing! You don't—"

Just then, a man's voice broke through the laughs, "Hey, Eriol! Looks like we meet again."

Eriol looked up to see the man he had been looking at minutes ago. "Syaoran. You just can't stay away from me, can you?"

"Ah, me? Sure I can. It's Tomoyo here who can't."

Tomoyo laughed and smacked Syaoran on the arm playfully, "Syaoran, quit it!" she giggled.

Rika scooted aside in her seat, "Come and join us then."

"Rika! I didn't see you. How's everything going?" Tomoyo greeted her old friend.

"Fine, fine. How can everything not be, considering the fact that you're always around to help?"

"Thanks." The ebony-haired beauty beamed.

Sakura stood up, "Um, I have to use the restroom."

"Do I have to go with you?" Rika asked.

"No," Sakura smiled, "No, it's okay. I'll go by myself."

Sakura weaved her way through the crowd of people in the cafe, feeling the abnormal beating of her heart subsiding. She felt her own forehead as she groaned. Just the sight of Syaoran was leaving her light-headed and dizzy. There was something about that guy Sakura couldn't place that caused her to feel strange and uneasy, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Sakura."

The girl gasped as Syaoran stopped her on her way, "How are you?" he smiled.

Sakura frowned, "I'm doing a lot better, thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way, please."

"Why the hostility? Sakura, I'm not trying to fight you."

"Just leave me alone." Sakura pushed him away and went past him.

He touched her arm, sending cold chills down Sakura's spine, "Please. I just want to talk."

"What do you want?"

"I just... I'm sorry, okay? I know you were hurt and everything, but I had to leave."

"You didn't care about me. You never did."

"Sure I did. Sakura, I left because it was my duty."

"Duty? Your duty to leave a girl who loved you with everything she had?" Sakura retorted, but as she realized the weight of her words, she retreated and walked away.

A/N: Rikka K here! So, this chapter's all done. Things are heating up, aren't they? Anyway, the next chapter will be by Sakura Asakura. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 4: Reminiscence and Regrets

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

**Chapter 4: Reminiscence and Regrets**

Syaoran watched helplessly as Sakura walked into the restroom, restraining himself from punching a nearby wall in frustration. After a few minutes, he fixed his composure and went back to the place where Eriol and the others were.

Sakura faced the mirror in the restroom with so much questions running through her mind. All of it waiting…wanting to be answered. To calm herself, with the mixture of emotions inside her, she took her brush from her purse and started to comb her smooth, auburn hair.

As she stared at her reflection, she couldn't help but think of all the memories she had with Syaoran.

'_Why… Why does everything have to be like this…?'_

A few flashbacks sprouted from the back of her mind… Memories that she thought she had buried…never to be remembered again.

Suddenly, she felt warm tears falling from her eyes.

'_Why? Why are these tears falling...? I've forgotten about him…right? So…why? Why!'_

She splashed herself with cold water and fixed her almost weary composure.

'_I've forgotten about him… And that's a fact, no, truth.'_

With one last look at her reflection, she forced herself a small smile.

Outside, Syaoran walked back and forth, trying to recall his failed attempt at a conversation with Sakura. Eriol noticed his discomfort and wondered why he was like that.

"Anything wrong, Syaoran?" he asked.

It took a minute or so for Syaoran to notice what Eriol had said.

"Huh! What? Yeah, I'm fine."

Syaoran answered Eriol without looking straight into his eyes. Eriol noticed this and made a conclusion that something was bothering him…big time. Before Eriol could say anything, Syaoran spoke.

"I'm going out for a while." Syaoran slowly reached for the door and opened it.

"Where-" Eriol started to ask.

Quick as a light, Syaoran left the shop, leaving everyone in the shop wondering what was wrong.

"-are you going?" finished Eriol as the slam of the door was heard.

At the same time that Syaoran left the shop, Sakura appeared from the restroom. She noticed that everyone was staring at the door and that they were all silent.

"What's going on? Why are you all staring at the door?" she asked in a dazed voice, approaching Eriol.

"Oh… It's just that Syaoran left so suddenly without telling anybody where he is going." Eriol answered while sipping his cup of coffee.

Sakura's eyes widened suddenly and she felt a trembling feeling build inside of her. Eriol noticed the sudden change in Sakura's attitude and immediately became worried.

"Sakura?" he asked in an anxious voice, while standing up from his chair.

It took a minute or so before Sakura heard that Eriol was calling him.

"Sakura?" Eriol called again.

This time, he rested his hands on Sakura's slender shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Sakura? Is everything all right? You look rather pale."

"Oh, I'm just tired…that's all." Sakura lied.

"Would you like to go home now? And take a rest?"

"Yes…please." she answered in a soft voice.

Immediately, Eriol assisted Sakura into his car and took her home.

Meanwhile, Syaoran reached the park and he strolled around, trying to keep his feelings straight.

'_Damn it! Why can't I just say it out loud!'_

A few birds flew from the trees. The sudden noise made Syaoran look at where the birds flew, the vast blue sky… He kept his gaze at the sky for a long time, watching the flock of birds flying farther and farther…

He was awed by how the birds could fly so freely. Not knowing where to go to…just flying away…

'_So…free… Am I ready to let her go? Just like that…?'_

He kept staring at the sky, until none of the birds were seen.

'_Let her go, huh?'_

He almost laughed. A bitter laugh.

'_Life plays with so much cruelty… Fate is unmistakably the same… Is this really my destiny…?'_

He was sure of the thoughts forming in his mind. He planned to, no, needed to let her go. That was the right decision, right?

End of chapter 4

Sakura Asakura: whew! I have to say my dearest thanks to a person who helped me BIG TIME here… hehe

Next chapter's by Rikka K…

REMEMBER:

Anonymous flamers aren't accepted, only those who have accounts here will be accepted.

Reviewers are always welcome!

PLEASE R&R!

note: I cut a bit and placed it in the next chapter to make the story make sense… so, the next chapter is partly mine and partly Sakura Asakura's. –Rikka K


	6. Chapter 5: What Are Dreams Made Of?

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

**Chapter 5: What Are Dreams Made Of?**

Children chased each other playfully along the brick path embedded into the patch of grass on Sakura's side. Mothers laughed gaily as they caught up in the latest gossip. Men compared their gadgets, chucking as they held unofficial boasting matches among themselves. Sakura, though, felt miserable. Here she was, getting married to the most amazing guy ever, but she just has to fall for that jerk who broke her heart. Wait... what was she thinking? She was not—never!—falling for Syaoran Li. Psh. That idiot? Please. She was just having mixed feelings... yeah, that's right. Mixed feelings.

"I hate myself." Sakura muttered under her breath. She walked slowly along the path that led to the playground—the same playground she used to play in when she was little. She smiled as she remembered those memories. The good old times where nobody was getting married, and there weren't best men who were trying to steal the bride.

The swing creaked as Sakura sat down on it, rocking herself as she hummed a little tune she learned while she was a child. It was a simple melody from her mother's music box, one that Sakura's father had given to her mother a long time ago.

Another creak from the swing beside hers brought Sakura to reality. "Where have I heard that tune before?"

Sakura glanced at the man beside her, "Syaoran, please. Leave me alone. I need time to think."

"Think what?"

"Just, you know, decide what I'm going to do with my life. I'm sick of being in the center of everything. I want time for myself." Sakura cried in exasperation. And it was true, she realized. It had been a very long time since she had been alone.

Syaoran smiled at her, "You have all the time you want, Sakura. Just wait. You'll know what to do sooner or later."

"You know what, Syaoran? I'm going home." Sakura stood up from where she sat and walked off, leaving Syaoran behind.

-----------------------------------

"I'm home!" Sakura's voice echoed back to her. It was lonely being alone, but she needed the time to think.

"First things first." Sakura said to herself. She disconnected her phone and put her cell phone on silent mode. She then walked to her DVD rack and began pulling out the mushiest and most romantic movies she owned. She tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave, and took out a carton of chocolate ice cream from the fridge. She grabbed her snacks, popped the first DVD into the player and finally decided that tonight, she was not going to worry about her life—she was going to enjoy it.

-----------------------------------

Syaoran stayed on the swings, thinking about a certain fair-haired girl. Years ago, he dumped her. Why? He snorted. He knew why. No point denying it. He loved her, and he hated her for it. He was Syaoran, a playboy, and this lonely college girl came along and managed to capture his heart. He hated that. He hated how he could break the hearts of dozens of girls, yet when it came to Sakura... well, he fell for her. Hard.

He could've stayed in Tokyo. He could've just be with Sakura and get it all over with, but he had to go and leave her behind, returning to Hong Kong with the flimsy excuse that his mother was calling for him. Hah.

Yes, he loved her, but did he still?

All these years he spent trying to eradicate the feeling in his heart... he was simply digging his own grave. It was useless. One look at her and he fell head over heels all over again. Now, Eriol of all people was marrying Sakura. "I can't let it happen. I have to do something." he told himself. But, what?

-----------------------------------

Dark clouds sprang up and masked the bright light from the sun. Moments later, the heavens started to shed tears. Nonetheless, Syaoran just stayed at the very same spot, still staring at the sky that had turned grey.

Whether he was crying or not, no one could tell.

He just stood there, not moving.

Washed by the endless rain.

The traffic was heavy especially now that it started to rain hard. Tomoyo was in her car, looking all over the town for Syaoran. It surprised her much when she learned that Syaoran left so suddenly. Not even telling anyone where he was going. Tomoyo thought that maybe he returned to the hotel. But that was impossible…he would always walk or drive her home before he went on his own way. She called the hotel, but no one answered and that meant, he was still out.

"Syaoran-kun, where are you…?" She muttered quietly to herself.

She went to every place she thought Syaoran would be, called some of his friends to find out where he was. He was acting strange all morning when both of them went to the coffee shop. Tomoyo was now extremely worried, then a thought sprang in her mind.

'_Was it because of…Sakura? Do Sakura and Syaoran know each other after all?'_

Tomoyo saw the gates to the park and knew that this must be the last place where he will be. Quickly, she parked her car and took off with her umbrella. She began searching for him. Thoughts ran through her mind, making her uneasy.

'_Was Sakura Syaoran-kun's first love? Impossible! They told me they don't know each other…'_

Tomoyo passed by a small path and climbed up some steps. The rain kept pouring as hard as ever.

'_But…what if they were just pretending not to know each other?'_

Tomoyo stopped at the middle when she heard footsteps approaching. First, all she saw was a shadow coming to where she was. Then, she noticed the shadow gradually uncovering the mysterious figure. Not wanting to waste much time, she found out that it was Syaoran, drenched in the rain. Holding the umbrella, she ran to him; Syaoran stopped descending and saw Tomoyo approaching him.

"Tomoyo…" He whispered to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura grunted as she woke up. She felt woozy and she swore she was still hearing a certain voice in her head.

"I love you, too!"

She turned to look at where the voice came from. The television. Well, she figured as much. Standing up—she could barely stand straight—she switched off the TV and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

She didn't think of anything last night, that was for sure. All she felt was dizzy, probably from too much ice cream, although she doubted that sweetened dairy could make someone feel that way.

"Sakura? You there?"

Sakura gasped. It was Eriol! She must look terrible. She quickly picked up a brush to straighten her wild mop of hair, at the same time trying to change into a clean shirt.

"Sakura? Open up!"

"Uh… coming!" Sakura rushed to the door and opened it. To her surprise, it was not her fiancé but Syaoran. He grabbed her shoulders harshly and backed her against the wall.

"Who were you with yesterday? Tell me!" Syaoran demanded.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried, "Stop it! What are you doing?"

"You were with a man, weren't you? How could you, you slut! I gave you everything, and this is what you left me with!"

"Syaoran, I don't know what you're saying! Please, stop this now! I have no idea what you're—"

"Shut up! How dare you lie to me! I saw you with my own two eyes!"

Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, "Syaoran! Stop this. Stop this now!"

"Sakura?" Someone else was knocking on the door. "Is that you, Sakura?"

"Eriol!" Sakura cried out in relief. "Eriol! Syaoran, he—"

Syaoran grabbed her arms tightly and put his hand on his mouth to stop her from making a sound, "Another word, woman, and I will personally make sure that—"

"Sakura!" The pounding on the door stopped. "Sakura, open the door."

Sakura woke up, sweating, with tears streaming down her face. "It's a dream, Sakura. It's all just a dream."

-----------------------------------

A/N: Yes, it's done! Sorry, it's kind of confusing and you're probably thinking "Get on with the story already!" because this chapter is more of a filler than a real chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be written by Sakura Asakura. That's all. Thanks! Please review!

rikka k

This chapter has been edited so that the story would make sense. So, this chapter is a bit of mine and a bit of Sakura Asakura's. The reason why this chapter seems so long is because I cut and paste bits out of the previous and following chapters so the story would make sense. Thanks! –Rikka K :)


	7. Chapter 6: Delirium

Untangled 

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

A/N: So, this is Rikka K again. Sakura Asakura is on temporary hiatus.

**Chapter 6: Delirium**

"Sakura, are you all right?" Eriol asked her, reaching for Sakura's hand. They were in Sakura's leaving room, after Eriol happened to catch Sakura in the middle of the bad dream.

She smiled, "I'm fine."

"I was worried, Sakura. When I called a few hours after you left, nobody answered."

"Oh, no, I was just trying to relax. It's okay, Eriol."

"But Sakura, you've been so detached lately. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Eriol." she said again, this time with a hint of annoyance, "I said I'm okay. You can go now."

"But-"

Sakura gave Eriol a look that clearly meant for him to leave her alone. Apparently, he took the hint, because after a long sigh, he left.

She buried her head in her hands, "What's wrong with me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo lay in bed. She felt miserable. She reached for the phone, but changed her mind again.

She was leaving, in an hour or so. She wanted to tell Sakura... but after yesterday...

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo had gasped as she rushed to him and led him to the car, helping him in, "What happened?"

He was quiet. He wouldn't look at her.

"Syaoran?"

"Tomoyo. I'm sorry. We... This thing between us has to end."

She thought he was feeling delirious, feverish maybe. She put her hand on his forehead but he swatted it away.

Tomoyo gasped, "Syaoran!"

"I'm serious about this. I don't want to keep on leading you on, Tomoyo."

She brought the car to a sudden stop. She turned to him, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong. You know what's wrong? I'm wrong! My emotions are killing me slowly, and I'm breaking up with you so you won't have to be there to see it when I die. I'm sorry, Tomoyo. You know what? I'll just go." he opened the car door to leave but Tomoyo grabbed his arm back before he could.

"Thank you, Syaoran, for telling me this. It's okay." she said. They drove back to the hotel in silence.

Maybe she was in shock, or maybe she wasn't able to absorb the full context of it then, but Tomoyo was surprised now that she didn't have a fit. This morning, she decided to go back to Hong Kong. Sakura's wedding... Rika will take care of it.

She got up and took her suitcases out of the room. Today, she was leaving. And she wasn't coming back.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Done! Short chapter? Oh well! Hope you like it:D --Rikka K

Note: this chapter is now extremely short because i cut a bit out of it to put in the previous chapter for the story to make sense. it reads better now, so if you want, you can go back and read again. :) peace! -Rikka K


	8. Chapter 7: All Tangled Up

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

A/N: Said hiatus still ongoing. Yes, it's me, Rikka K. Again.

**Chapter 7: All Tangled Up**

Eriol was walking home from Sakura's apartment, heaving a problematic sigh. What was going on? Sakura... she was acting so strangely. She had become different, distant from him, distant from the world. And all this had to happen so close to their wedding day.

He passed by the park and looked past the half open iron gate. The sky was a pale orange, sure to turn darker in a few minutes. Eriol pushed the gate open and walked in, towards the small playground. Nobody was there, and Eriol felt strangely lonely. He thought he was going to be happy at last, together with Sakura, after all this time he had been all alone. What was wrong?

His thoughts shifted to that day in the cafe, when Syaoran left abruptly without a word of warning. That was when Sakura began acting strangely. Eriol sat on the swing, remembering how pale Sakura had looked. Did that have something to do with Sakura's current state? _No, that's impossible,_ Eriol shook his head. But he couldn't convince himself that everything was fine, and that he was just imagining things. Maybe because he really wasn't.

Eriol remembered his conversation with Syaoran days ago, right here in the park. They were talking about... what was it again? Oh right. Tomoyo. _Was_ it about Tomoyo? Eriol couldn't quite remember. There had been bits about Syaoran returning to Hong Kong... and Sakura being lucky to have Eriol. And he meant to ask Syaoran if he and Sakura knew each other, back then when they were both in the University of Osaka, but Syaoran left before he could finish his question. Maybe they did know each other. Maybe...

Could that be the reason? Could Syaoran and Sakura have known each other, and now Sakura felt disturbed, seeing Syaoran all over again? Were they really strangers, or had they known each other better than Eriol thought?

All the questions came crashing down on Eriol, and he almost staggered as he left the park. He glanced at his watch. He had been in the park for quite a while. He turned and walked on, not even looking back at the sunset.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Li Syaoran." the chestnut-haired man answered the phone in a brisk and business-like manner. Sakura almost put the receiver back down, but changed her mind. She had to do this.

"Ah, Syaoran. It's me... Sakura."

Syaoran's stoic voice melted into something Sakura couldn't quite comprehend, "Oh, hey. What is it?"

"I, um, I just wanted to talk to you. About... about us."

"Sure, anything for you."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, remembering the same words being said to her a long long time ago by the same mellow voice. But she ignored it and went on, "We can't do this."

"Do what?" came Syaoran's easy reply. Sakura was peeved. He knew what she was talking about and he was definitely not making this easier for her.

"I know we went out together before, but that was finished. It was over the day you left me."

Both ends were silent, until Syaoran said quietly, "Was it?"

"Look, Syaoran. I'm marrying Eriol, and we are going to live a happy and pleasant life. What we don't need is a jealous ex-boyfriend-"

"Excuse me? Who said I was jealous?"

"I didn't say that-"

"You quite obviously did, Sakura."

"I didn't _mean_ that, okay? Just... stay out of our business!" Sakura slammed down the phone and felt her heart throbbing loudly in her chest, wondering if she really meant what she said. Jealous? Where did _that_ come from? What she was sure of was that getting involved with Syaoran again meant getting hurt, and she didn't want that anymore. She was not going to give him a chance to harm her again, throwing her heart away like a piece of discarded clothing.

"It's over, Syaoran. I'm over with you" Sakura tried to convince herself, but something was still tugging at her heart, and now she was more confused than ever.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, I can't go with you. Something came up at the office."

Sakura's heart fell. She was so psyched to go to the plaza with Eriol today to check the venue, but Eriol just had to cancel at the last minute.

"Don't worry, Syaoran's here. I'll ask him to take you there, okay? You can tell me all about it later."

_Syaoran? Why did it have to be him, of all people?_

"Okay. Bye."

Eriol hung up and handed Syaoran his car keys, "Take her to the plaza for me, will you?"

"Sure, no problem." Syaoran took them, leaving Eriol looking at him as he went.

_I trust you, Syaoran. Don't betray me._

-----------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the plaza was as awkward as it was uncomfortable. Sakura sat in the front with Syaoran, yet not a word was exchanged between them.

Sakura all but leapt out of the car once it was parked. Syaoran walked a distance behind her as they went inside the plaza, meeting up with Rika. The wedding planner was surprised that it was Syaoran and not Eriol that accompanied Sakura, but thought better than to say anything about it.

"Wow, this is... this is wonderful! Rika, it's like I stepped into a fairytale. It's perfect!" Sakura gazed around the large ballroom where her wedding was going to take place. Some decorations had already been set up and they added to ambience of the entire room. She walked around, spinning on her heels to take in every single detail. Even in the dimness, since not all of the lights were turned on, the majesty of the room was evident.

Rika's cell phone rang just then, and she left the room to attend to the call, leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone. Sakura fell silent as she roamed around, admiring quietly, completely unlike her cheerful chirping seconds ago.

"So, this wedding," said Syaoran, "It's going to happen, huh?"

Sakura nodded, "It's going to happen, all right."

"Sakura, I know you probably hate me because of what I did to you, but—" Syaoran broke off as he saw Sakura smiling at him.

"I don't hate you," she said, her smile wide, but Syaoran could see the pain in her eyes, the pain that she desperately tried to hide, "Me and Eriol, we're very much in love."

_For some reason, I doubt that, _Syaoran thought. "Sakura, I'll be honest here. I like you, but I know—"

"You know as well as I do," Sakura turned around to face him, her eyes ablaze, "That that is no excuse. I'm engaged to Eriol who, I should mention, is your best friend! I don't like you, Syaoran, so you'd better dash down your hopes."

He looked at her intensely and reached out to touch her, when Rika strode in, "Guys, I'm sorry but we have to cut this thing short. Another client is bawling her eyes out because her dress isn't pink," she rolled her eyes, unaware that she had interrupted something. Sakura was more than relieved, but Syaoran on the other hand, was disappointed.

As Rika left them after a few hesitant goodbyes, with her muttering that she'd rather be with them than with the fussy client (in fact, she'd rather be with _anyone_ than with the client), Sakura and Syaoran once again fell into an undisturbed silence. This time, it lasted the whole trip home.

------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Syaoran was at home, when Eriol called, his voice urgent, "Syaoran! Have you seen Sakura? I can't find her!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. It's much longer than the previous ones. If you liked it, review! A little encouragement could go a long way. Thanks! Rikka K


	9. Chapter 8: Words are All I Have

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

A/N: Sorry for the very long hiatus… it's almost been a year! We're in college now! Yay! Hopefully I'll upload more often since Sakura Asakura is MIA… Enjoy! Rikka K

**Chapter 8: Words Are All I Have**

Sakura looked out the window as the bus went down the road. The tall trees whizzed by as she smiled to herself, remembering what she once told her brother Touya when they were children.

"Nii-chan, why are the trees moving away from us?" she had asked, the epitome of innocence at five years old.

Touya had then grinned at her and said, "They're not moving, silly, we are."

Sakura didn't get it back then, but today, sitting in the bus, she sighed at the sad realization that her life was moving so fast that everything around her seemed to be leaving her as well.

"Tomoeda Station!" called the conductor from the front of the bus as it screeched to a stop. Sakura picked up the few belongings she brought with her and descended the bus into the streets where she grew up.

"Everything has certainly changed," she looked around and discovered that her favorite ice cream store back when she was a kid was still there. There were lots of other kids around the store, laughing happily as they hurried to lick their melting ice cream cones.

She debated on whether she should get some ice cream herself or move on to her destination first, and decided to come back later. The store, after all, wasn't going to go anywhere.

* * *

"You sure you have no idea?" Eriol barked into the phone. He hadn't slept all night and he was worried sick about his missing fiancé. Where was she? She was never this insensitive as to leave all these people behind looking for her.

Eriol looked at Syaoran who was also on the phone calling all the people who probably knew where Sakura was. "He knows something," Eriol thought, "He knows something and he isn't telling me." He looked at Syaoran who was as frantic as he was, despite supposedly having met Sakura only a few weeks ago.

Syaoran hung up the phone in defeat, "Eriol, are you sure there isn't anyone else? Maybe she had old friends you know?"

"Why are you asking me, buddy? Shouldn't you know better that I do?"

The entire expression on Syaoran's face changed from hopelessness to one of utter shock. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you lie to me, Syaoran. Tell me honestly. Did you know Sakura before I introduced you?"

"I… I…" Syaoran broke into a cold sweat. It wasn't his place to tell. And even if it was, he didn't know if Sakura wanted to or not.

"Syaoran," Eriol's gray eyes pierced into Syaoran's dark green ones, "Sakura could be in danger. She could be dying, for heaven's sake! I don't know what it is between you two, but this can't go on forever and you know it."

Syaoran was trapped, and he knew it. What would Sakura do?

His mind flashed back years ago, when he and Sakura were still a couple. It was two months into the relationship, and he was going to a job interview.

"Syaoran, you're so jittery! Don't worry and you'll be fine," Sakura smiled as she reached for his shoulders to relax his muscles.

"I know, I just can't relax. I don't know what I'm going to say!"

"Just be honest with yourself and everything will turn out okay. I'm sure you'll do a great job!"

Syaoran smiled inwardly as he remembered. Sakura would want to be honest, he know, rather than live a life of lies.

"Okay, Eriol. I'll tell you the whole story."

* * *

"Sakura?! What are you doing here?" Touya almost screamed out loud.

"Nii-chan! Aren't you happy to see me?" Sakura grinned coyly at her brother who looked as if it was the end of the world. "Nope, definitely not happy to see me," Sakura thought.

"What's wrong, Nii-chan? Are you hiding something? Are you having some sort of gay relationship with Yukito-kun?"

"SAKURA! You're still your obnoxious little self, aren't you? Even if you're old enough to get married and not tell your brother!" Touya could only look as Sakura strode into his (well, theirs actually) house.

"Where's Dad? Are you alone here?" Sakura opened the refrigerator to get herself a drink, "What have you been up to? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Touya slammed the fridge door close and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. "Answer me! What are you doing here? Do you know that Eriol just called, looking for you, three minutes ago? He was almost crying! What have you been doing to the man?"

Sakura's eyes suddenly filled with tears as she put down the can of fruit soda she had so triumphantly stolen from Touya's fridge. She slumped onto the couch and buried her face in one of the throw pillows scattered around the room.

Touya's heart melted at the sight. Even when Sakura was a child, he had been an overprotective brother and he was proud of it. When he went to college however, things changed and he was no longer around to take care of her baby sister. Then eventually, Sakura had to go to college and things really turned around. His sister grew up into a confident young woman and it seemed that she no longer needed him and his protection. She moved to the city and got engaged for almost two years without him knowing until he accidentally found out from a common friend. But now, what was going on? Why was this girl who supposedly didn't need him anymore on his couch and burying her face in his pillows?

"Sakura," Touya sat beside the girl and put his arms around her, bringing her face away from the pillow and onto his shoulder. He immediately felt the wetness of her eyes seeping into his shirt, and he felt an urge to pummel the life out of whoever tried to hurt Sakura.

"What's wrong, Sakura? Tell me. Is it Eriol? Did he hurt you?" Touya tried to pry the words out of the poor girl as calmly as possible, in a soothing brotherly voice.

"It's… it's not Eriol," Sakura sat up and looked at her brother, her eyes red, puffy and still moist, "It's me. I… I met Syaoran."

"WHAT??? That cursed no-good jerk who hurt you and left you dying on his front porch?"

Sakura glared at him and his exaggeration and Touya fell silent. "The thing is, Nii-chan, I think I still like him." Touya's jaw dropped and the shocked look on his face clearly showed what he felt about Sakura's statement.

"I know I shouldn't, since I'm getting married to someone else who I trust completely, and also since he hurt me and broke my heart, but Nii-chan, I don't know. I don't know anymore."

Touya wanted to offer words of comfort or even reprimand, but somehow, the silence between them as they sat on the couch, Sakura's head leaning on Touya's shoulder, was more comforting that words would ever be.

* * *

A/N: A sucky chapter. I'm sorry. I just needed to get the feeling in my fingers again. :) I'll update soon:D Please review! Thanks! Rikka K 


	10. Chapter 9: Tears and Laughter

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

**Chapter 9: Tears and Laughter  
**

Sakura woke up to see her father peering at her through his glasses. It was nighttime and she apparently cried herself to sleep earlier that day. Her head felt like it was hit by a ton of bricks, and her throat was drier than a desert. "Dad?" she said in a whisper, since her throat was dry.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka blinked at her daughter who he hadn't seen for quite a while but was now sitting on her couch—well, sleeping, but that's beside the point, "What are you doing here? I-I mean, why are you here? Are you hurt? Sick?" Then the man's eyes widened. "Did Eriol break up with you?"

Nearby, Touya snorted as he poured a glass of water for Sakura. She glared at him and smiled a weak yet reassuring smile at her father, "No, I'm fine. Eriol didn't break up with me."

"Oh, thank God," Fujitaka let out a sigh of relief, then suddenly he looked at Sakura suspiciously, "If nothing's wrong, why are you here?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Well, why not? Can't a good loving daughter come to visit her father?"

"Barely two weeks before her wedding, during which her father is going to come visit her anyway? I don't think so!" Fujitaka's arms were folded across his chest, and he had a stern expression on his face.

"Leave her alone, Dad," Touya came to Sakura's rescue and handed her the glass of water which she emptied with one gulp, "She's just tired from the entire wedding planner stuff and wants to take a break. What's so wrong with that?"

Fujitaka's narrowed eyes shifted to his son, then to her daughter, and back to his son, "If you say so, but if you're in trouble, Sakura, I want you to tell me, all right? You shouldn't handle your problems alone. Go have some dinner, I already ate out with a few of my colleagues. I'll just go to my study to get some work done."

Sakura gazed at her father's figure as he walked off to her room that had been transformed into a study when she moved away.

"I need some fresh air," she barely said to Touya before putting on a jacket and walking out of the house and into the streets of Tomoeda.

* * *

Okay, so maybe seducing Sakura into thinking she still loved him wasn't a good idea. Syaoran wasn't ready to give up. That evening, Touya had called Eriol to say that Sakura was staying in Tomoeda for a while "to be free from all the wedding business and get some rest". Eriol seemed to believe Touya, even after Syaoran had told him all about his past relationship with Sakura. Eriol didn't react like Syaoran thought he would. Well, actually, if Eriol acted like he thought he would, Syaoran wouldn't be alive and pondering about stuff here in his hotel room. 

In fact, Eriol reacted quite calmly and understood the situation. He had even nodded in agreement when Syaoran told him that Sakura was probably more angry at Syaoran because of how he treated her than upset at his being best man at the wedding. After all, Syaoran had said, Sakura did love Eriol now, and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

Instead of grinning and slapping Syaoran on the back, saying "No problem, man, I don't mind if you and my fiancé had something going on back then", however, Eriol had stood up and walked out of the room and minutes later, Syaoran could smell cigarettes coming from outside.

Eriol wasn't as calm as he was letting on, that was for sure, but he was still in some kind of transition period at the moment. He hadn't forgiven Syaoran or Sakura yet, but he wasn't homicidal, so that was a good thing.

"Room service," a male voice came from outside and Syaoran stood up to tell whoever it was that he didn't order any room service. But when the door opened and it was not room service, but actually Eriol carrying two big paper bags with unknown content, Syaoran was at a loss for words. Was Eriol appearing in his hotel room a good thing or not? Were there guns in those bags, ready for shoot Syaoran into oblivion for messing up Sakura's mind?

"Are you really that shocked to see me? You look like you're about to die from a heart attack." Eriol grinned at Syaoran easily.

"Eriol, you… you aren't upset or anything?" Syaoran gaped at Eriol who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Well, I am, but that doesn't mean I can't stay with my best friend," Eriol put his paper bags on the desk and walked towards Syaoran. He clasped one hand on his shoulder in a friendly manner and smiled, "Syaoran, even if Sakura didn't love me and wanted to be with you forever, I won't hate you for it, all right? You're my friend, and our friendship is more important to me than anything. And I'm glad that you were honest. That you didn't try to keep it from me. That was the most important thing, and I thank you for it." Eriol smiled and took something out from one of the paper bags, "I know you're probably feeling as bad as I am, so who's up for some ice cream?"

Syaoran, who had been staring at Eriol with a blank expression on his face for the last few minutes, now blinked and looked at the innocent tub of chocolate ice cream in Eriol's hand, "Eriol, you DO know that ice cream is for girls, right?"

"So what? Who cares!? And besides, it's chocolate!"

At that, the two very mature men laughed and knew, that even with all these things happening, they were going to be friends for a very very long time. The End.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's it! Okay, duh, I'm kidding. It's just the end of the chapter. Another horrible chapter where everyone is OOC and nothing really happens, but then, hope you guys liked it! 

Shout out to all the nice people who have been reviewing and reading the story till now! Thanks for sticking with us even with the super long hiatus:D

We promise better and more updates from now on, but then again, we can't improve without getting some reviews and constructive criticism from you guys so keep them coming! hugs

Rikka K


	11. Chapter 10: Unraveling Secrets

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

A/N: Rikka K here! Sorry for the long break. College is hell! XP I also just realized that the summary claims ExT and so far, there has been no sign of ExT whatsoever. If I can't somehow force this into the story (but skillfully, of course) then there probably wouldn't be any… I'll try though, since Eriol and Tomoyo are cute together and we wouldn't want them not to be together. :D So! On with the story!

**Chapter 10: Unraveling Secrets**

It was almost ten, Sakura realized, peering at her watch before she dug her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket. It probably wasn't a good idea to come out this late at night, but Sakura wanted to think. The cool air seeped through her coat and she could feel the cold in the tip of her fingers. She stopped in front of the ice cream shop she saw earlier that day to see that it was still open, and though there were no customers, a man was at the counter, waiting for people to serve. The bell rang above her head when she pushed the glass door and stepped into the warmth of the ice cream shop. It probably wasn't that warm inside, but because the air outside had to be below freezing, the shop felt like a sanctuary, from the cold and from her life.

"Welcome!" came the familiar voice and Sakura was delighted to see that it was none other than Yukito behind the counter.

"Yukito-kun!" Sakura grinned and sat on one of the bubblegum stools, "What are you doing here?"

Yukito smiled, "Not that I'm bragging, but I own this place."

"Really?" Sakura didn't know if she should believe Yukito, but something in his eyes told her that it was true.

"Touya and I worked together to buy the shop and restore it. We've done a lot, actually. You should have seen this place when we got it."

"Touya? He did this? That's amazing." Sakura couldn't believe it, but Yukito wasn't the type to bluff.

"So, what would Princess Sakura like from our humble little ice cream store?"

Sakura grinned, "What I've been having ever since this store wasn't yours. A strawberry sundae with sakura sprinkles."

"Sakura sprinkles? Not that we don't have any. But wow, Tokyo has spoiled you, hasn't it?"

"I'm not called Princess Sakura for no reason." Sakura smiled. It was an inside joke for the two of them, ever since she was a little girl. Yukito calling her Princess, and Sakura fulfilling the role. Sakura missed the times when her life was simple and uncomplicated.

As Yukito prepared her sundae, he turned to Sakura, "So, what brings you here? I heard you're getting married."

"Yes, I am," Sakura hesitated for a bit, but decided Yukito was the least person she should doubt, "Syaoran came back."

Yukito didn't react, so Sakura went on, "Apparently, he and Eriol are childhood friends. Eriol made him best man, in fact."

Yukito turned to put the dish of ice cream in front of Sakura. His face was pensive. He still wasn't saying anything and Sakura didn't feel like talking anymore. There had always been a connection between Yukito and Sakura, and it was more of a silent one than anything else. He watched her as she gingerly put a bit of the ice cream to her lips, tasting the sweet tangy flavor of strawberries.

They remained silent as she finished her dessert. When Sakura was done, it was past eleven o'clock. Despite having slept the whole afternoon, she felt strangely tired.

"Thanks for the ice cream," Sakura smiled at Yukito, "How much does it cost? I'll pay for it."

"No, no, think of it as my welcome gift for you. To welcome you back to Tomoeda." Yukito cleaned up Sakura's dish and prepared to close the shop.

Sakura sighed, "It's not that I don't like being here, but I have to go back sooner or later."

Yukito walked home with Sakura. Even though they didn't talk to each other, Sakura was glad that he was there. She was comforted by his presence.

They stopped in front of Sakura's house. She thanked Yukito for coming with her.

"It's a pleasure seeing you today, Sakura," Yukito replied, giving her a meaningful smile, "Don't forget that the solution to everything is being true to yourself."

-----------------------------------

Syaoran was suddenly back in his college dormitory five years ago, at the time when he was stepping out of his room, and stepping out of Sakura's life. His heart was heavy and Sakura's sadness was tearing a hole in it. But he wasn't sad about leaving. Of course he wasn't. He did not love Kinomoto Sakura. Leaving Kinomoto Sakura did not hurt him, nor did it make him want to cry out in pain. It wasn't the first time he dumped a girl (not that he's dumping Sakura, he just needs to fulfill his responsibilities as the successor of the Li clan) but for some reason, leaving Sakura was as hard as having one of his limbs amputated.

He was already in the cab he called when he realized. Sakura was no longer "just a fling" to him. She was different. She made his life a lot more special than what it used to be. Before he met Sakura, his life revolved around taking over the Li family business. He never took up any extracurricular activities because they meant that he would have to shift his focus from his lessons to these things and then he wouldn't know enough for handling the business. Yet when he met Sakura, all of a sudden, life became _happy._

Sakura convinced him to stop being serious. Indeed, Syaoran felt young again when he was with Sakura. She taught him to have fun. She made him join the Reader's Club and when he found out that he didn't like reading very much, she joined the Math Club with him, even though she hated the subject. Their relationship was always about Syaoran and what he wanted. As he watched the people walking along the streets as his cab was stuck in traffic, he realized that Sakura had been extremely unselfish. She did everything for Syaoran to be happy. And he was happy. And Syaoran hated himself for it. He came to Osaka to get an education, not to fall in love. Because that was exactly what happened to him. What Sakura did to him. He fell in love.

---------------------------------

Syaoran woke up. He lay there, on his bed, eyes wide open but not really seeing. It didn't feel like a dream, he felt like he was truly there, in that cab, feeling the pain—no, feeling the happiness welling up inside him, remembering how Sakura had been the change in his life.

"Hey, sleepy head," Eriol's head peeked from the kitchen, where the aroma of freshly brewed coffee floated toward Syaoran, "What are you smiling about?"

Syaoran got up, and realized that he _was_ smiling. He sucked in his cheeks and got rid of the telltale smile as Eriol's voice continued to speak, "I'm late for work. I'd better get going."

Eriol and Syaoran had spent the night talking and laughing, reminiscing their childhood days, and Syaoran missed his presence the second he left the hotel room. He walked towards the kitchen and saw, on his way, a pink Post-it note beside his phone. In an obviously quick scribble by Eriol, it said "Touya called. Something about wanting to crush you into tiny little pieces that even a microscope wouldn't be able to see."

------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! At last, some development! It's a pretty long chapter. Again, I'm so sorry it took so long... hehe :D I hope you guys aren't mad at me... don't be mad at me... please?

The next chapters are going to come soon and they're going to be the most important chapters ever!

Please review! And if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please tell me. I know I'm not perfect. :D

Thank you for reading!!!

Oh, some shameless plugging: I've a few one-shots in my individual account... Sakura Asakura also has a few fics. We'd appreciate it if you guys reviewed them. Thanks!

Rikka K


	12. Chapter 11: Rain

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

A/N: Hey there, this is Rikka K again. This was a pretty quick chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Rain**

The wedding was in a week. The bride was somewhere out there but most certainly not in Tokyo, where the wedding was to be held. The groom hadn't tried out his suit. The best man hadn't even had his measurements taken yet. Only the bridesmaids weren't making trouble, and that was because the bridesmaids were the wedding planner herself and the bride's best friend who was even more excited than the bride.

The wedding planner though, was having a huge headache because of the client who wanted her groom to wear pink, much to his annoyance. Said client was the same client who wanted her own gown baby pink, and was furious to see that it was pastel pink. What the difference was, the wedding planner did not know. Said wedding planner, despite wanting to throttle Bridezilla even more every time they meet, also happened to be handling another wedding that was only assigned to her two weeks before the actual event due to creative differences between the bride's mother and the ex-wedding planner. The wedding planner was starting to feel like a movie director and/or producer. She also happened to be considering other career choices.

Rika was in her office contemplating what to do with her life when her secretary buzzed and said that Bride#1 (aka Sakura) wanted to talk to her. Rika was more than glad to see that her friend and client was no longer MIA and welcomed her into her office.

"Sakura!" Rika said, teeth clenched, with her megawatt smile that was a requirement for wedding planners, "So, where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while."

Sakura gave her a weak smile. "I'm so sorry, Rika, I went back to Tomoeda for a while to get away from all this wedding business. I hope you understand."

Rika felt all her grievances melt upon hearing this. Sakura had always been like a little sister to her and Rika resisted the urge to pull her into a hug and stop any harm from coming her way. Not that there was anything she could do. She was only the wedding planner.

"It's all right, dear," Rika smiled, genuinely this time, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Sakura sighed, "I… I'm not sure I want to get married anymore."

Rika's smile fell. "Don't be too hasty, Sakura! All problems can be—"

"I'm in love with Syaoran."

Rika's lips stopped halfway through her prepared speech for hesitating brides but never in her three-year career had she heard something like this. It sounded like something out of a movie. She madly scrambled for something assuring to say to Sakura but really couldn't. She was no longer a wedding planner. She was now here in front of the poor girl as a friend.

"Have you told Eriol?" Rika managed to say after a long silence.

Sakura's eyes were obviously about to spill but she took a deep breath and shook her head no.

Rika could only stand up and walk around her large mahogany desk to envelop the girl in her arms comfortingly as Sakura sobbed into Rika's shoulder.

-------------------------------------

Eriol was sitting on the bench, waiting for his fiancée to arrive, when the first drops of rain fell from the dark expanse that was the sky. He realized that he should have brought an umbrella, but then again, maybe he was fine the way he was.

She called her early in the morning, voice soft yet strong, "Eriol, I need to talk to you."

He knew early on that it would come. He knew right after that day when Sakura and Syaoran first saw each other at that coffee shop that this moment would come, the moment his best friend would be the reason for him to lose the girl he was going to marry. He knew, but he thought he was just being silly. It was his usual paranoid self coming out again, and it was no reason for him to stop trusting Sakura.

He felt it when it drew near. When the time was coming. And for some reason, that was okay. Yes, he felt alone again, like he was before he met Sakura. She changed his life, as she did everybody else's, and knowing that they would no longer be together made him feel empty.

But right by that emptiness, there was a feeling of relief. Relief that the whole ordeal was almost over. Relief that the pain, the sadness that he knew was to come was coming. It came like tender footsteps, gentle over the muddy grass when he turned and saw that it was Sakura. Standing in front of him, wet from the rain or from something else he recognized but did not want to acknowledge.

The drizzle was now coming down hard.

"Eriol," Sakura began, quiet, indignant, "I-" She wanted to go on, wanted to get the whole thing out as soon as possible. But she couldn't. She no longer felt the coldness of the rain on her skin, no longer felt the beating of her heart, the trembling of her hands. She looked up at Eriol to see those eyes staring at her intently, his tears threatening to fall.

"I know."

'_I hurt him, and he doesn't deserve to be hurt.' _The tears Sakura had already regarded as a familiar friend came again, not only to her, but also to Eriol.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura felt like she had been wandering for days, lost, desperate and tired, and when it all came out, she felt her strength slip away and her knees buckle underneath her. Eriol took her delicate figure into his arms and held her like he would something fragile and extremely precious. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was all that mattered. Together they stood, in each other's arms, under the cold unforgiving rain.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N: This chapter was both fun and sad to write... But halfway through, I couldn't bear all the sadness so I went to water my plant (part of our plant care project). That cheered me up. :D I'm glad with how the big Eriol/ Sakura scene turned out though, so I hope you guys like it too! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! –Rikka K :D


	13. Chapter 12: From the Beginning

Untangled

By: Blossoming Rose (aka Sakura Asakura and Rikka K)

**Chapter 12: From the Beginning**

A/N: Rikka K here! Sorry for the long wait. I've been meaning to write this chapter for ages but I didn't know how to begin! So well, here goes...

In Sakura's dream, it was a large, grand occasion. The ballroom was decorated in gold and silver, in pink and green.

'Wait. No, not green. Blue. BLUE!'

... in pink and blue. Streams of color were strewn across the room, and Sakura was happy. She _was _happy. Why wouldn't she be?

Eriol came up behind her and held her, and Sakura smiled. It was not the wedding that mattered, after all. It was the marriage, the long tumultuous journey that would come after the wondrous celebration. Sakura knew that as much as she loved the wedding, she would love the marriage so much more. It was for the life they would have together that Sakura loved Eriol, not for how well Eriol waltzed, or how much wedding cake he consumed.

Sakura turned around to kiss her fiance, and she almost fell back in surprise, had the stranger not held her steady. Sakura looked at him. It was not Eriol. It was...

Sakura woke up. Her eyes were still closed and she was still lying on her bed, stiffly. She opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that greeted her. She was back in her apartment, in the city. She remembered how Eriol had taken her home after they had broken up in the rain. Well, she broke up with him. And she cried for half a day after she got home.

"Eriol..." Sakura sighed, looking up at her ceiling. How could she have done that to him?

"I'm the worst person in the world!" Sakura yelled, rolling over in her bed and falling off it with a thump.

"Ow."

"Sakura?" came a voice from the kitchen. It was not a man's voice, Sakura noticed with relief. She was half scared that it was Eriol, and even more scared that it might be Syaoran. She still didn't know what to say to him. She hoped he wouldn't be obnoxious about her breaking up with Eriol and all. And if he thought that she broke up with Eriol because she loved Syaoran (even if it's true), it would just prove that he was an arrogant little prat who didn't deserve her.

Well. She didn't deserve anyone either. Not after what she did to Eriol.

"Sakura? Are you awake? Are you okay?" Chiharu bustled into the room with a pot holder on one hand and a spatula (with something dark and smoking stuck on it, which Sakura didn't really care to know about) in the other.

Sakura sat up from her carpeted floor, thankful for her past decision to cover the floor with carpet rather than leave it bare. She looked up at Chiharu, "I'm fine. How did you know I was back?"

"Well, Eriol called me last night-he sounded like he was crying or something, what happened?-and told me to come over since you weren't feeling well."

"Oh." Now Sakura felt really horrible. Eriol was such a nice guy. She was an idiot for thinking she'd be better off without him. 'No, but he's better off without me.'

"And I'm making breakfast! Oh! The eggs!" And Chiharu ducked back into the kitchen just as the burnt smoky smell reached Sakura's nose. She laughed. Girlfriends were what she really needed. Who cared about men? She can be happy without them. She doesn't need men. She grinned. Maybe she was actually growing up!

The phone rang just then and Chiharu hurried to answer it, "Hello?" she went. Sakura heard a faint voice on the other side of the line but couldn't identify the owner of it. Chiharu's eyes widened, and she looked at Sakura, "Um, it's Syaoran."

"Oh, right," Sakura got up.

"He wants to talk to you in person."

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad but she was scared and she felt her heart suddenly skip a beat.

"Can you meet him now? He's in the cafe across the road."

Sakura looked at Chiharu, pausing for a few moments, and she smiled, "Okay."

A/N: Well. This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. It's been ages since this story was started, and I'm glad that it's actually coming to an end. Thank you to all of our readers! Sorry if we kept you waiting all the time... real life was taking its toll on us. Thank you! And please review! :)


End file.
